


Steam Amongst the Fog

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Distractions, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Interuptions, Marking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, dirty talking, gagging, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: It's very easy to get frustrated in the Entity's realm, and occasionally, one just needs to blow off steam. But when the 'relaxation' of (Y/n) and David King was disturbed by the Entity, David decides he's not going to wait until after the trial.





	Steam Amongst the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> "Good Lord I procrastinated this story so hard. My apologies for the long wait."

Peace. Something that was few and far between in this Hell. But somehow, there was still some to be found. Albeit very little, but still some. You knew this because you were at peace, in your sleep. It was difficult enough to get shut eye here, (just ask Quentin.) But actually getting peaceful, restful sleep? You were truly blessed this day. Until an angry Brit stomped into camp, awaking you from your zen mode. As your ears woke up you were able to recognize the familiar sounds of agonized groans and British cursing. You know, what everyone wanted to hear when they first wake up. You sat up into a sitting position as you saw David carry a bleeding Dwight over to Claudette's small medic. (It was just an old, used towel on the ground by a fallen over log with medkits and other medical supplies scattered around.) Nobody else followed the two men into camp. Whoever they were, they were sacrificed. It was difficult to tell who as several Survivors were currently in trial. Once Dwight was situated, David limped over to your spot by the fire. 

"Rough trial?" You asked, poking at the campfire flames with a stick. 

"Aye, 'twas the Hag. Sick creature ate Ace." David mumbled darkly, anger clear in his voice. 

You two sat there in silence, taking the time to take everything in. The blowing of the wind, the crackle of the fire, an occasional caw of crows, Dwight's agonized moans until they were silent. Other Survivors came and left, taken to trial or to scavenge in the woods. Even David seemed out of everything. Just tired, exhausted, done with everything... Who could blame him? 

Claudette cleaned her supplies while Dwight slept in her medic. Claudette tried to get David to come over, as he hurt his leg earlier-thus his limp-but he didn't want to. He said he'd just walk it off. What a David thing to say. Bill sat by a tree smoke a cigarette while Meg drew random things in the dirt. It was only you six at the camp currently. David sighed, frustrated. With a grunt, he rose to his feet. 

"Where are you going?" You asked, standing up with him at your own pace.

"A walk." He muttered as he walked towards the treeline. You followed him. He probably wanted to be left alone, but something just compelled you to go with him. 

So here you are, walking in the woods with David, who grunted lightly with his limp. You weren't sure how far David was going to walk. The only thing that was by the camp was a small, cold river and a few abandoned buildings. Other than that, if you just kept going, the forest would get so dense you would be forced to turn around or magically end up back at camp. Thankfully, David stopped at the river. He rolled up his pant leg and stuck his injured leg in the water. He hissed at how bitter cold it was. 

"Why did you follow?" He asked through grit teeth. 

"To be with you, duh." You answered, accidentally making the situation a little awkward. 

"Why?" Well what were you supposed to say to that? You didn't really have a reason. Was he perhaps fishing for something? 

"Just because." You told him. Taking off your socks and shoes and rolling up your pant legs. You then dipped your feet in the water, you both could be miserable and cold at the same time. "Why are you so curious?" 

He shrugged. "Reasons." 

So now you two sat there quietly. Enjoying this new found peace of the quiet crows, the flowing river, and just being with someone that wasn't in a life or death situation along with not being surrounded by a rowdy and loud campfire. You put your arms up and stretched your back, making an audible pop. You put your arms back down, only for one of your hands to accidentally fall on top of David's. You tried to move your hand away and mutter a quick 'sorry', as the situation was already a little awkward. But David just grabbed your hand and held it in his grasp. His hands were huge compared to yours. The contrast of warmth your hand felt compared to the coldness of your feet was astounding. You wanted to ask him why, but it was best not to break the mood. David looked at your face and chuckled, your facial expression probably gave away what you were thinking. 

"I just want a little comfort from someone close, y'know? Everyone at the fire just ain't... the same." You thought about what he said. You didn't exactly understand directly what he meant, but you might have gotten a hint of it. So you just sat there, enjoying his company even more. Who knew David had this side to him. 

"Hey, David?" You asked, looking up at the starless night sky. 

"Hmm?" He grunted. 

"How do you relieve your stress? What's your tips and tricks?" You asked, deciding to start a conversation, and possibly do some kind of fishing for your own. Even though you didn't really know what to fish for. 

He close his eyes and chuckled. "Ya really wanna know, doll?" He asked as he looked into your eyes, a smirk on his face. 

You gave him a smirk of your own. "I asked, didn't I?" Oh man, what were you getting yourself into? 

This made him laugh out loud, like a bar buddy just told him the dumbest joke of his days. "Oh lass, I'm a man. What do you think I do, eh? Head out into the woods, find a little spot away from the fire, get comfortable, pop the belt line, start slow and--" 

"OKAY! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH, THANK YOU DAVID!" You shouted loudly to quickly cut him off. How did you not see that coming? Now your face is beet red as you look away from David as he laughs so hard he falls over. 

You're angry, but not really. You're just using fake anger to hide your embarrassment. You leap out of the water and pin David down to the ground, who is still laughing his ass off. You don't really know what to do now. You're on top now, so doesn't that make you the dominant one? Dominant to do what? 

"Oh, lass," David said, wiping a tear away from his eyes, "you should have seen the look on your--" he cuts himself off. Seeing the position you two are now in. "Face..." He finally finishes. 

"Well shut up about it David, you're so fucking crude." You pout. He chuckles again. 

"Says the lass on top of me. I didn't know you wanted me that badly." He snickered, then you jumped off him, after kicking him in the stomach. 

Now, you will not lie, but David was pretty freaking hot. His muscles showed through almost all his clothing. And when he went shirtless, even the Entity would quiver from the sight. But his looks weren't everything. The dude had guts, and seemed to care more about the other Survivor's health than his own. Hell, he sometimes hurts himself before a trial so the Killer would be distracted by 'easier' prey. And now you know he has a soft side, which is just another plus. And a perverted side. But it's David, everyone knew that side existed. Probably the only Survivor that's questionable if they have a perverted side is Claudette. 

You had a hunch David didn't return your feelings or any of that cliche crap. Hell, it was questionable if the oaf could feel anything but pain, anger, and happy stupidity. But in the back of your head and heart, you secretly hoped. Which was then used against you when a killer was equipped with Hex: Devour Hope. 

While you were lost in your thoughts, you didn't realize you landed in a vulnerable position from your previous attack. Stomach up at the sky with your limbs all sprawled out. You finally came to when you felt a heavy weight above you. None other than the shit head Brit, as he looked down at you with that _damned_ smirk. 

"What do you want, David?" You asked, about ready to spit in his face. 

"You." He answered plain and simple. 

"No way. David get off-- Wait." What he said was now setting in. You looked up at him, confused."Excuse me?" 

He chuckled again and leaned down, his face only a mere few inches away from yours as he caged in your head with his arms. "Why so confused, lass? I answered your question." 

"Well, yeah!" You spluttered, your blush returning. "But that could mean anything, David!" You started to wiggle under him, but he easily weighed more than you, ceasing your struggles. Plus, those muscles. 

"Do I need to show you, princess?" Okay, now he was just being a tease. 

"Get off me you fat pric--" You didn't get to finish. He sealed the deal. 

Warm, chapped lips interlocked with your own. They moved surprisingly gently against yours, but showing zero shyness. You on the other hand, were still like a deer in headlights. Like, WHAT!? How were you supposed to handle this situation!? Your crush in a hellish nightmare is kissing you in the middle of the forest while he's on top of you! Plus, THOSE MUSCLES! 

When he pulled away you came to. He still had that grin, but his eyes were a little softer now, almost hazy like. 

"Better now, princess?" He cooed. 

You didn't dare answer him. You didn't even dare to open your mouth. You just glared at him. But your eyes and the blush on your face told him everything he needed to know. He brushed some of your hair out of your face. 

"Ya not very good at hiding ya feelings, princess. I'm sure the whole campfire could see it. Plus..." He leaned down close to your ear, you could feel his hot breath on your ear. "Let's just say you're not very quiet during your more... 'excited' dreams." 

All resistance you had, gone. All the fake anger you had for defense, gone. You had nothing to use against him now. Might as well be putty about now. Well, except some sass. 

"Says the guy that goes out into these creepy ass woods to bust one." You shoot back. 

That made him laugh. "Ah, dear. You're just trying to attack me since you can't defend yourself." ... When did he suddenly develop a brain? "So, princess, what do ya dream about, hmm?" 

"Like I'd tell you, pig." 

"The Pig is a killer, princess." 

"You are a killer." 

"Just a lady killer." Then he winked. The ass. 

You tried to kick him in some sort of fashion in the groin, but he just shifted his weight and trapped your legs. So you tried to punch his face, just for him to grab your wrists and pin them above your head. Well then, if this isn't suggestive then I don't know what is. 

"I'll let you go when you answer my question." He told you. 

"You'll get nothing out of me." You responded. 

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned. You saw his competitive spirit flash through his eyes. Now you're in even more trouble. 

He leaned down, keeping your arms pinned above your head. His lips were only an inch away from your own. You tried to thrash about, but he was just too heavy. So you turned your head to the side to not look him in the eyes, gave him a good view of your intense blush, though. He locked both wrists into one of his hands, and used the other to make you look at him. 

"I'll reward you if you tell me." He bartered. 

"What do you think I was dreaming about, smart ass?" 

"I can take a guess. But I'm not letting you go until you tell me." 

This was going to go on for hours if you didn't give him what he wanted. You knew that because it's fucking David. So you sighed, sucked the few remaining bits of pride into your chest, and told him. 

"You." You answered plain and simple, glaring him in the eyes the whole time. 

"There, now was that so hard?" 

"Yes, actually you fucking--" He didn't let you finish. He stole away your breath with a kiss. 

He wasn't as gentle this time. You knew he could be much rougher than he's currently being, though. You tried to bite his lips in vengeance, bad mistake. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. Admittedly, you did fight back, but you were defeated. I mean, it's not like you _didn't_ want this to happen, you just didn't want him to think you were an easy catch. Hold up, does he return your feelings? He is kissing and teasing you. Or is this just David being perverted David? You tried to ask when he pulled away, but you had to take the first few seconds to breathe. When you tried again, you froze. The face he was giving you. _Oh my Entity_. 

Being stuck like a deer in headlights, David took the opportunity to slowly creep down to your neck. You moved your head to give him more room, you didn't even know you did until you felt him nip at your sensitive skin. 

"H-Hey!" You stuttered loudly. "Don't you dare leave any marks! Or I'll--" 

"You'll do what, princess? Hurt me? I don't think you'll want to do that." Hello again, putty limbs, you were not missed. 

You kept your lips tight this time. You couldn't do anything, and you finally accepted that. Trying to challenge or beat him would just get you into more trouble. And you did not need to go back to the campfire with David with new 'suspicious' bruises. You'd never live it down, especially with Ace and Nea around. 

So here you are, limp, on the cold ground, by an even colder river, with a hot Brit on top of you. Yep, 10/10 vacation right here, you thought sarcastically to yourself. It made you chuckle a little, but then that just made David nip you a little bit harder. That would definitively leave some kind of mark. You just prayed the other Survivors wouldn't find you two. This would not be the most easy situation to explain. 

David nipped, sucked, and licked his way all over your neck. You somehow felt more blood rush to your face, if that was even possible. Removing his hand from your face, he gently pushes the collar of your shirt down, exposing your collarbone. He starts with slow licks, before nipping, then gentle biting. You wiggled under him. This felt a lot better than it should. But you didn't want him to know you were enjoying it. It was almost like a game. You bit the inside of your cheeks to focus on the pain rather than the pleasure and to hold in your moans. 

David eventually pulled away. You weren't sure if you were frustrated at him for pulling away too soon or relieved from your torture. He got off of you and got onto his knees in front of you. Before you could get up yourself, using the hand that still had your wrist, he pulled you into his muscular chest. You yelped in surprise just to have his lips steal yours again. This time, you were ready for his challenge. When he licked your bottom lip for entrance, you let him in. Only to be challenged by you for dominance. He still won, but your fight was much better this time, you were almost proud of yourself. One day, one day you'd totally be the one on top. 

Because oxygen is a thing you need, you both pulled away panting heavily. This shouldn't feel so good. How can something that is supposed to be wrong feel so right? David gripped you by the shoulders, gently, and made you look up at him. 

"Will you continue with me, princess?" 

You didn't answer. More like, you couldn't answer. He stole your breath and didn't return it. So you just nodded as you stared at him, lust hazily forming in your eyes. His as well, if you looked deep enough. He hid it well. 

He smiled. This was the softest smile you've ever seen from David, and probably the only one you'll see for the rest of your existence. He sat down, got comfortable, then he pulled you into his lap. You felt something prod at your thigh as you got settled. At least you weren't the only one under this hazy spell. 

He began again with your neck, but quickly kissed his way down to your collarbone and began giving you attention there. He bit more harshly, fully intent on leaving marks, marking you as his. At least it would be easier to hide on your collar bone. You felt his calloused hands reach up under the hem of your shirt and gently massage your lower back and stomach. You couldn't help but shudder under his surprisingly light touch. You were back to biting the insides of your cheeks. 

He grabbed the hem of your shirt and looked up at you, asking for your permission. Which surprised you, you didn't think he'd ask for permission, you thought he'd just take what he wanted. David just keeps surprising you. You nodded, still not willing yourself to speak. He smiled. "I knew you'd break, eventually." He murmured. But you kept quiet. You wouldn't be stupid again.. for now. 

You lift your arms as he pulled off your shirt, gently, gracefully. The cold stuck to your warm skin. You shivered. David pulled you close and suckled on your ear lobe. It was easy to ignore the cold as you listened to David please you right by your ear. You finally felt the dam break. Your underwear wouldn't be dry for much longer if this kept up. You didn't think David could hold on much longer as well. His 'friend' was becoming desperate for some attention. 

He moved down from your ear back down to your collarbone, then kissed his way down to the hem of your bra. His hands started to slowly creep from your stomach up to your bra. His calloused hands sending shivers down your spine. How was he so good at this? He was about to snap off your bra, when _it_ happened. 

Crows cawed madly as the fog started to swirl around you and David. Oh no. _Not fucking now._ You and David separated in a fit of panic. Why now!? Out of all the times, why now!? 

"David!" You cried, reaching out to him as the fog swallowed him up. But your hand only went through the fog. He was gone, and you were next to go. 

You felt yourself fall backwards, down onto the cold ground in shock and sudden unexpected terror. A crow landed right beside you, staring at you with it's beady, black eyes. Then you blacked out. 

You woke up with a face full of dirt. Lovely. You got up and wiped the grime off your face, then you looked around. You were at Crotus Pent Asylum. No longer by the river side with David. Fucking thanks, Entity. Running away from a killer was going to be awful now, but it'd be worse for David, though, with him more than likely still being excited. Not to mention, you were freezing! I mean, it's usually cold in these trials. But did the Entity turn the thermostat down or something. That's when you realized why you were cold. You didn't have your shirt. It still must be by the river side. Well isn't this lovely. Your shirtless in a trial with your friends and lover with a killer hunting you while still being horny and now freezing. What a lovely day, isn't it? 

You groaned rather loudly in frustration. You were just going to do generators and not even bother to save, no one needed to see you like this. That was a story you did not want to tell. You found a gen nearby, like you usually do, and just grind to work. You heard your friends fall and get hurt, but you didn't care. If they didn't know you were even there, they couldn't get mad at your back at the campfire. You were almost done with the gen when you heard footsteps coming your way. Oh no, it's the killer! But they weren't heavy enough to be the Killer's. Oh no, it's a Survivor! Even worse! 

You got up and book it. You just prayed they wouldn't know who you were. You would have kept running if you didn't hear: "Lass! Give me a break already!" 

Obviously recognizing the voice right away, you slammed on the breaks. So much so you lost your balance and fell forward, face plating into the dirt, again. You heard a hearty chuckle as you got up and brushed dirt and mud off your face. Then a hand came down to help pull you up, which you happily accepted. 

"Cold, princess?" He teased as he helped you up. 

"It's your fault, douche bag. You're the one that pulled it off." 

"But you're the one that let me." Good Lord you can't win with this man. 

You huffed and finish working on the generator. Finishing it in just a minute as David watched with a shit eating smirk. Once finished, you stormed up to him. 

"Thanks for all your help." You said, sarcasm dripping from your words. 

"Glad I could help." He said innocently. You growled and were about to slap the daylights out of him when he held his hand up. "I can help in other ways." He said. 

"Excuse me?" You asked, still irritated. 

"I could warm you up. Ya must be cold from the wind by now." 

You knew what he was getting at, but now you're a little upset with him. So you were gonna play with him. _Were_ , being your key word. Because you accidentally looked down and saw his erection had somehow still not gone away. It was a miracle he was able to find you as fast as he did. But then again, you didn't feel like running either; because of your own... _heated_ problems. 

So you sighed, and just nodded your head. You already started by the river side, why stop now? 

David took you to the back of the map. There were several walls back here with a completed generator. Meaning, there was no reason for anyone to come here. You two hid behind a wall. 

"Alright, so what's your plan, gen--" Okay, this man had a problem with interrupting you with kisses... Not saying that's bad, or anything. 

You kissed back as he pushed your back against the black brick wall. Seems he's lost his patience. Which he did, because he wasn't going to be slow and sensual anymore, oh no. He's waited quite awhile just trying to find you with his dick at full mast. He deserves a reward. 

This time, he didn't even ask for permission. He nipped at your lips and groped your ass until you opened up for him. You didn't even have a moment to prepare yourself for the fight, David dominated you quite quickly. By The Entity, if someone caught you two... 

David's (Overwhelming) Presence was too much, you couldn't fight back. Your brain would not send the signals to your body to fight back, to move, to do something. You let him have his way with you, and you _liked it._ He pushed you up further against the wall as he ground his erection again you. You broke. He finally broke you. And the proof was in a moan that you just couldn't hold back. David got up on his knees and pushed you against the wall to accommodate the change in height. His hands grabbed your thighs to hold you up as he continued his assault on your mouth. 

You were beginning to need oxygen, but no matter how much you squirmed he wouldn't let you go. Your body felt ablaze. Was this really that kinky or just your body reacting to the lack of oxygen? Eventually he let you go, only allowing you a single gasp of air before his hands wrapped themselves around your neck, and squeezed. Not nearly enough to kill you, but enough to block off efficient air flow. The air you did manage to breathe whistled as it entered and exited your lungs. David was giving you his classic smirk, but his eyes gave more away than this just being casual play. He wanted this. He needed this. And frankly, so did you.

"Now you're going to be a good girl, and be very quiet," he whispered in your ear, occasionally licking it, "if I even hear a peep out of you, I'll gag you." Oh, yeah, there's Killer and people out there. Gross. 

You nodded, not much else you could do. He let go of your neck, finally gifting you with that sweet, sweet air. He glared at you, and you tried to lower the volume of your gasps, which seemed to please him. He grabbed your hips and flipped you over, to have your stomach now flat to the wall. Good thinking on David's part for not choosing a wall that had a window. ~~(Perhaps another time, though.)~~

David pulled your hips back, way back, leaving your head on the ground in front of the wall with your ass hiked up in the air, just for him. He leaned over to place his chest on your back, as well as hump his erection right into your ass. Shivers traveled through your spine as the heat and wetness in your core only grew. He leaned down and bit your neck. There would surely be marks now, but who gave a damn right now. You tried so hard not to moan, to make a single sound; but he made it so hard with his biting and dry humping. 

Another generator rang off in the distance. Good, far away from you. At this moment you didn't care if you lived or 'died', you just wanted to have this moment. You felt David's cold hands grab your waist, making you gasp. He bit you hard on the shoulder for that. He wasted no time moving your bra out of the way, not bothering to waste precious time to remove it completely. His cold, yet steady fingers skillfully played with your hardened nipples. How was he so fucking good? Every time he squeezed or pulled, or anything really, you'd shudder and wiggle in his grasp; making his erection just dig into your ass more. 

You wanted to scream at him, beg him to hurry the fuck up already. But you stayed quiet through your quiet torment. David finally slid his hands from your breasts over your stomach to your pants. He started tugging them down when you heard the heartbeat. Even worse, it was coming your direction. What did it need down here!? You tried to nudge David away, sending silent pleas, anything to get him away so you two could hide better from the beast. But he didn't even budge, he just smirked at you as the creature passed. The Trapper. He bent down and picked up a trap a mere few feet away from where you were. At least you knew why he was here. You put your hands over your mouth to cover up your breathing. Usually, this was nothing. But feeling so exposed like this, it couldn't be helped. 

So distracted in your fear, you didn't feel David completely pull off your pants and undergarments. That was, until his fingers started stroking your wet pussy. You gasped, and The Trapper looked over in your direction. You tried kicking David, you needed to leave! But he kept you firm in place. Not like your jelly legs could get you far anyway. David continued stroking your pussy and inner thighs as The Trapper lost interest and wandered off. After placing a trap by a pallet, just in case someone truly was around. You let go of the breath you were holding, that became a moan as David fingered you. 

You moaned, you couldn't help it. It felt too good, and after the adrenaline rush with The Trapper, it was just too much. David pulled out and moved completely away from you when he heard you, leaving you wanting and cold. You looked back at him and whined. He just grinned at you as you crawled towards him with shaky knees. You gripped his jacket and begged him with shaky breaths. Instead, he pushed you up against the wall, and took off his jacket. You smiled, expecting to finally get something good. But David only wrapped his jacket around your mouth, gagging you. 

"I told you I'd punish you if you made a sound." He purred into your ear. 

You huffed around the jacket. You weren't going to fight back just in case The Trapper came back. Which could very well be a possibility since he left one of his traps. 

Then David changed positions again. He got to his feet then picked you up, bridal style. He sat down against the wall placing you in his lap, your back against his chest. Then finally-freaking finally-he removed his shirt, showing that tight six-pack. You couldn't see his chest, (though you have several times when he decides to go into a trial shirtless for his own reasons,) but you could feel every muscle flex against your back whenever he moved. It almost made you feel fragile, being in the arms of such a _beast_. 

David used one of his hands to keep a firm grip on your waist while the other dug a finger back into your dripping snatch. You moaned into the jacket. You didn't mean to, but you couldn't hold back anymore. Your patience has run out. David was steady at first, though he didn't really need to be, you both needed so much attention right now, but it turns out David can be kind. After testing the waters he added a second, then a third. You won't lie, it stung, being stretched like this. But you knew the pleasure would come if you held out for it. David continued his slow pace, hearing your pained whines and feeling your constant twitching. After awhile the pain subsided, and it felt surprisingly good as he slowly moved in and out. God, you could get addicted to this if you let yourself. 

You sighed in pleasure; best trial ever. David eventually pulled out, and you looked at him with a whine. Only to halt mid whine as he stuck his dripping fingers into his mouth to savor your taste. You felt your heart pound in your chest, and it wasn't The Trapper. Damn, that was _hot_. 

"Mmm," He hummed. "You taste excellent. But, I'd like a bigger serving." With that, he flipped you forward. Your face was back against the dirt with your ass hiked in his face. At least your legs were still in his lap. 

He grabbed your ass and licked your greedy snatch. You moaned into the jacket and dirt. Feeling his wet muscle travel all along your folds, licking up all your juices that was just for him, and only him. His tongue then worked it's way to your clit, slowly circling and flicking your pearl. You wriggled and writhed in your spot as he teased you. He started fingering you again as he slowly, sensually sucked your sensitive clit. You weren't going to last like this. His fingers poking and prodding and his mouth treating you as if you were a fountain. The combination of fingers and tongue were too much, and you came into his mouth. Not that he seemed to mind. If anything, that's exactly what he wanted. He continued licking the folds of your pussy, making sure he didn't leave a drop behind, then pulled you back into his lap, properly. You were panting against your gag, muscles quaking lightly. 

"Incredible." He whispered into your ear. "But I think you owe me the favor." Just to drive his point home, he dry humped his erection into your backside. _Oh_. 

He let you gain your breath, then removed the jacket gag. He gave you a quick kiss, then before putting his arms behind his head to get comfortable. Looks like he wasn't going to guide you. Why did you suddenly feel embarrassed? Was it because he was looking down at you as you slowly removed his pants and boxers? Was it because you had to do this all yourself? Was it because you had to give him the same, if not better, pleasure that he gave you? _Was it because this is so fucking hot you might die by melting?_

Or it could be perhaps that David's 'friend' is easily above average with some extra girth. You swallowed, the saliva not helping to wet your dry throat. You wrapped your hand around his length and gave him a few testing pumps. You took a few quick breaths, said a quick prayer to nothing that could hear you, and took the plunge. 

You started slowly by using your tongue to tease the tip of his dick while your hand slowly took care of the rest of his length. He teased you, so the least you could do is ~~attempt to~~ tease him back. He let out a pleased sigh as he leaned back. So far so good. You slowly took his tip into your mouth. Sucking the pink tip while teasing his foreskin with your tongue. Now that got a nice hearty groan out of him, slightly boosting your confidence. You gripped his girth tighter with your hand and jerked him off a little faster as you took more into your mouth. He was so big... 

You were able to take half of him comfortably. You bobbed your head back and forth, teasing him with your sucking and the twisting of your tongue. He began to twitch in your mouth as David let out sighs of pleasure and the occasional groan. Your other hand, that's been doing nothing thus far, came forward and began to fondle with his balls. That broke him. His hands came apart from their relaxed position; one was put on your head while the other was digging into the dirt for grip. He pushed your head down his cock more with ecstatic groans. Sadly, you couldn't take him all into your throat. You were almost there, but you were already deep throating him as much as you could. Anything more could be disastrous. 

So you compensated by sucking him down, hard. Whenever he pulled your head back up, you'd quickly give his foreskin a lick before he'd push you back down. Now both of his hands on your head, tugging at your hair for leverage. You couldn't help but moan around his shaft, which only made him more wanting. He bucked his hips into your throat, making you moan and hiccup around his shaft. Unexpectedly, he tugged you off his dick and pulled your face right into his. 

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you until you can't even crawl." He growled. And in all honesty, you'd want nothing less. 

He pushed your back against the wall, while he got on his knees in front of you. He grabbed your hips as you grabbed his shoulders. He aligned himself with your entrance and pushed in. Credit to him for going slow; as it hurt like a bitch! The stinging was intense, it didn't help that David was already more than average, but you persevered. You knew it was going to get damn good in just a few minutes, and you did not come all this way for nothing. He reached your unbroken hymen, and looked at you with shock. 

"Y... You're a virgin?" He asked, not sounding as drunk on his lust as he did mere minutes ago. 

"Yeah..." You say softly. Did he consider this a bad thing? 

But instead he gave you a warm smile, his eyes clouding back over in lust. "That just means you're all mine, then." He said, and pushed past your barrier. 

The pain came ten-fold, David stopped moving when you screamed. And I mean **screamed**. While you were just trying to get a grip on things, David froze as his grip on your waste became excruciatingly strong. Had the killer heard you? When you quieted down from your pained moans without any sign of The Trapper, Davis sighed in relief and pushed all the way in, finally hilting. You felt so damn full with him finally completely in. It's a miracle he didn't tear you in two. David waited until you gave him the small nod, making sure you were completely comfortable before moving on. 

You gave him the nod. You thought he'd start right away, but he didn't. The first thing he did was reach and grab his jacket, using it to gag you again. Didn't need another surprise scream to attract the killer, not now when you're finally where you want to be. 

Only when the gag was nice and tight, did David begin to thrust. They were slow, but fierce every time he pushed inside. You couldn't help but yelp into your gag every time he pushed inside. His tip was poking you in just the right spot. He leaned over again, to where his six-pack was pushing against your chest. His thrusts didn't halt or slow, but now he could nip at your neck and collar bone. He started to speed up without asking for permission, not like you could answer anyway. He was at a moderate pace, nothing outrageous but not boring either. Until he decided to get cheeky, letting one of his hands drift back down to your clit. 

You moaned loudly into the gag as he slowly circled your clit with his finger. His pace was almost torturous. You wanted-- no, needed more, and you couldn't tell him so. You screamed into the gag, clawing at the dirt and grass under your finger tips, bucked your hips against his own, anything to tell him you needed more. 

You heard him chuckle in your neck. "God, you really are difficult to take care of, aren't you?" You just moaned desperately into the gag as a response. "Alright then, have it your way. 

David pulled your hair with his unbusy hand and thrust forward with all his might. Your head nearly hit the wall, but you didn't care. He plowed into you like his life depended on it. Your arms and legs were now completely numb from all the sensations swarming around in your body and head. You were finally getting what you wanted most, and it looked like both of you weren't going to last much longer. You looked back at David and gave him an extra loud moan. He seemed to get the message of what you wanted in your eyes. 

David pulled your hair just a little tighter, played with your clit a little faster, and put just a little more effort into his thrusts. And god damn did it feel _good_. You couldn't hold it anymore. He broke you. He officially broke you like a cheap toy. Your orgasm furiously rocked your body as David continued pleasing you the whole way through. Feeling your hot pussy squeeze and contrast all around him during your orgasm finishing him quickly. A few more thrusts, and his walls came bursting down. You felt rope after rope of his hot cum poor into your snatch, and frankly, you didn't care. You wouldn't get pregnant here. What made you think the Entity would bring in a new life without it's approval? 

You both panted heavily after coming down from your highs. You, now laying flat on the dirt, with David on top of you. Side note, he was crushing you. And having the gag didn't make it any easier to breathe. You tried to mumble and squirm, but your voice was gone and your muscles too weak to move. Then you heard the heartbeat. 

Even with the gag, you both were pretty loud. It's no wonder The Trapper heard you, it's a miracle it took him this long. When he finally got to you, let's just say he was... shocked. Porn wasn't really a thing when he was taken by The Entity. So let's just say, he had no idea what to do. And this might be the one and only time you've seen one of the Killers with a hint of fear. It was honestly a little funny. 

After The Trapper stared at you for a few awkward minutes, with you staring back, he left. Then an exit gate was opened as the floor below you cracked open, allowing red, illuminous light to glow around you. That finally convinced David it was time to haul ass. He slowly got up off you, making sure you felt every inch of him slide out of you, then finally letting you breathe in all the oxygen you wanted when he took off the gag. The Trapper came back, and shoved you two out the gate by pushing you with the tip of his cleaver. There was no way he was touching you with his hands, even if they were dirty from the blood of your two teammates. That's just too sinful and disgusting. 

And then you got questioning looks along with hoops and hollers when you got back to the campfire, naked. Yeah, you left your clothes at the river side and in the trial. Good job. 

**Author's Note:**

> "How does one speak British."


End file.
